


God Can't Save Us

by 3fandays



Category: Creeper (UK Band)
Genre: Bands, Goth - Freeform, horror punk, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3fandays/pseuds/3fandays
Summary: Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96Me and my friend Chantal wrote this Creeper story together, which tells the tale of how the anniversary show for Sex, Death, and the Infinite Void did not go as expected...Chantal writes the chapters in Hannah's POV, and I write the chapters in Ian's POV
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Hannah's POV

  
July 31st 2021- I can still recall this black day as if it was just yesterday. This was one of the worst days of our whole lives but it started as one of the best. It was the one year anniversary of our album Sex, death & the infinite void and on this day we played an anniversary show of this album where we played it in full. 

  
We played this show at the Koko in London, the same venue as our infamous show of November 1st 2018 where we broke up on stage. Even though we didn’t plan this to be a break up, it nearly actually been one but eventually we did return exactly a year later with the album that nearly never happened but this is a different story and shall be told another time.

  
Like mentioned before, it started out amazing. We sold this show out within a few minutes. This album was an important milestone for our Band, it has even been in the official UK mainstream charts! Of course noone wanted to miss us playing it in full on it's first birthday! It was supposed to be one of the best night but noone had the slightest clue that Creepers world would be thrown into this darkness by the end of this night. Not even me, as a witch, had the slightest clue.

  
On this show i was doing the spoken things. It didn’t seem right to not include them. On the album we got Patricia Vinian for those but she couldn’t be there for this show so i filled in. Maybe it was for the better that she wasn’t there, i wouldn’t want her to watch this!  
The show began. I started speaking the words of the intro „Hallelujah!“ And the crowd started freaking out and cheering for us

  
**"Hallelujah!  
For the Devil almighty reigns.  
Let us rejoice and exult and give him the glory.  
For the marriage of the land has come and his bride has made herself ready."**

  
After this, we started with the first regular song of the album, Be My End. As always the fans were singing along each word. We love when they do that. I saw some people that are at nearly all our shows but we also seen a few faces we haven't seen before. Before that show one girl told us that this would be her first Creeper show but she's a fan since nearly the beginning and i honestly feel sorry for her that she saw this. No Creeper fan should have to watch this, especially not at the first show! 

  
The next song was Born Cold. The first song we released as we returned, even before we started teasing the album. I still remember how we returned the day after My Chemical Romance, a band we all loved. That was an amazing coincidence. We were planning to return on this day for quite some time, without even knowing that MCR would ever return.

  
Next was Cyanide, one of the more powerful songs of the album and a lot of fans seem to love this song. 

  
After Cyanide there was another spoken part. Will and me spoke this one together.

Will started 

  
**"We drink the blood they spill"**

  
I continued 

  
**"The water is rising"**

  
Will again

  
**"Don't say you won't"**

  
Me again

  
**"There's no denying"**

  
And Will again

**"Killers kill until they're killed"**

  
Next i continued 

  
**"As the clock is ticking"**

  
Will continued 

  
**"Lovers love until they don't"**

  
I continued 

**"The sky is falling"**

  
Then Will said the last thing

  
**"And I feel nothing"**

Our next song was Annabelle. Will once mentioned that this was his favorite of the album and the fans seem to feel the same. They were extra wild during this one.

  
After this we played Paradise. A lot less powerful but we got insanely positive responses as we released it. The fans said this one stays in your head and they were right, especially after this happened.

  
**"I break into your house each week  
To sit and watch you while you sleep  
To watch the angels weep  
To dive to six feet deep too fast**

**Do you dream of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
No one survives the night  
No one survives the night  
In paradise  
In paradise"**

  
After this we played Poisoned Heart. We released this song a week before the album release. A few days after the album release we also released a music video to this song.

  
The next song was Thorns Of Love. I remember Will saying that he couldn’t believe an album with Thorns Of Love on it would get into the charts. Actually none of us could believe our album got into the charts at all but it happened.

  
After this we played Four Years Ago. A song i sang together with Will. As we released it, fans couldn’t shut up on how much they love my voice. As always when we released any song with my vocals on it.

  
Then there was another spoken part, called Holy War. I spoke it together with Will.  
I started.

  
**"Roe, tell me what heaven is like?"**

  
Will answered.

  
**"It sits above a cloud that shines like the edge of a blade of a knife."**

  
I asked.

  
**"Do you think they'll find us?"**

  
And Will replied.

  
**"Darlin', we could run forever. But forever would not be long enough."**

  
After that it was time for Napalm Girls. Responses to this song were very mixed. Some absolutely adored it and refered to it as a favorite and some others couldn’t stand it. There was no in between. After this song there was another, very short, spoken part. Just one sentence. I said this.

  
**"Be faithful unto death  
And I will give you the crown of life"**

  
Then we played Black Moon. Another song we thought was too alternative for the mainstream charts. 

  
The last regular song was All My Friends. A very sad song Will wrote for Ian while things looked horrible for them. Actually Will didn’t want to put it on the album or release it at all as he thought it was far too personal. But as he played it to us we, especially Ian, begged him to put this on the album and then everyone was glad the Song made it on the album even though it was hard to play it live. Will often cried while playing it. Normally the others would leave the stage for this one because it was a piano ballad, meaning only Will and me would stay but since it was the anniversary show everyone stayed. Will looked at Ian a lot while singing and we all shed some tears during this song, with not even the slightest clue that we would shed a lot more tears this night.

  
After All My Friends ended, there was just the spoken outro left. It's a longer spoken outro. This was as i started worrying about Will. He just didn’t look good at all, i couldn’t even say why. I wondered if it was just because he played All My Friends or if more was wrong with him. I wanted to ask if he was ok, after this show but while i was speaking the last sentence i suddenly saw him just falling as if he was a wet sack. Everyone in the crowd was screaming his name in pure panic and I stopped speaking immediately. As Ian saw his best friend falling, he just tossed his guitar to the ground and ran to him but Will has already hit the floor. Ian and me both yelled at him to open his eyes but there was no response. I slapped him and screamed as Loud as i could „William! Say something!“ but it was hopeless. We all hoped for a miracle that never came. Will was gone. He just dropped dead on stage.


	2. A Poisoned Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this Creeper story together, which tells the tale of how the anniversary show for Sex, Death, and the Infinite Void did not go as expected...
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Hannah's POV, and I write the chapters in Ian's POV

Ian’s POV

I just couldn’t believe it. The way Will just… lay there. My best friend. Dead. Gone. But as I kneeled over his body, deep inside I already knew he wasn’t alive anymore.

I screamed my head off till they dragged me off stage. I couldn’t calm down at all – Will had always been there for me, always. I didn’t see how I could ever live without him – I couldn’t even imagine it, it hurt too much.

But this was not an imagination, this was real – and that made it hurt ten times more.

And he hadn’t even told us he was ill! People don’t just drop dead for no reason in their early 30s, right?

In my panic, I thought of the lyrics Will sung on our latest album:

**“Me, I've got a poisoned heart  
Right from the start, I have deceived you”**

Did these lyrics mean Will knew his heart would stop tonight?

**“…I’ve had it from the start, I have deceived you”**

Did he know he was going to die?

If he did… Then why didn’t he tell me?! How could he have shut me out like that? It just didn’t make any sense.

Anger, fear, and loss, they spiralled through my brain. First the police and then wave after wave of reporters and grief-stricken fans kept asking us questions – questions none of us had answers to, questions I did not have the strength to answer. The only person I really needed to see during all of this was Will, and he was the one I wouldn’t ever see again. I couldn’t bear it.

His funeral was the worst day of my life. We were all dressed in black and white, with purple flowers in our hands, but inside all I felt was grey.

Though during it, Hannah did say something that gave me the faintest spark of hope. In her speech she referred to herself the way we always called her: “your witch has come to lay down her vampire in his grave”, is what she said. Then we each tossed our purple flowers onto Will’s coffin, before his grave was sealed. Charlotte cried, we all did.

But it did get me thinking… Hannah’s nickname was more than a name. She really was a witch. And that meant that she could really do magic – possibly perform miracles, even. And it really would take a miracle to make me feel okay again… It would take a resurrection.

I met Hannah outside the graveyard where we’d lain Will to rest.

“Are you okay?”, she asked me, trying to be polite. “Silly question, of course you’re not.”

“No, I’m not. But I could be. You could help me, Hannah.”

“How?”

“By helping Will. You can do magic, can’t you? You could bring him back.”

I must have looked so desperate, because that’s what I was. I was clutching at straws, but if I didn’t hang on to that small glimmer of hope, I would have never stopped falling.

Hannah looked at me regretfully.

“No, Ian – I can’t.”

“Of course you can. You have to!!”

I didn’t mean to shout at her like that.

“I’m sorry Ian, but I really can’t. The ritual is too dangerous, and I’m too inexperienced. I could get myself killed instead of giving Will life.”

“But… You have to.”

I didn’t know what else to say.

“I’m sorry Ian, I really am. But I can’t.”

I saw tears well up in her eyes, and then she ran away.

And I was left standing there on my own. I never felt more alone.

The next few days were a haze of despair. In a few moments, Hannah had shattered what little hope I had left. I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, could hardly even speak. Hannah kept an eye on me, looking at me guiltily because I hadn’t been the same since our talk. I felt as though my own heart was poisoned, and then shattered into a million pieces. At night, Will’s vocals echoed in my head:

**“Oh, in the dark, I'll creep to your heart  
And soon you'll drink the poison too”**

Will would forever haunt my heart, and I’d never be the same without him. I wished this nightmare would stop! I decided that I couldn’t live without him – he had to come back, he had to! I would have to talk to Hannah again. Shakily and dizzily, I went to her house.

“Hannah, we need to talk.”

“I know”, said Hannah. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself, Ian. You hardly eat, you hardly sleep… I’m really worried for your health.”

“WHAT DOES MY HEALTH MATTER IF HE IS GONE?! I’M NOTHING, NOTHING WITHOUT HIM!”

I fell to my knees, crying. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to stay calm, collected.

“Ian…”

I took a shaky breath, gasping between words.

“I’m sorry, Hannah, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. But-but you have to help me, you just have to. I can’t live without him – I need him back. I can’t live without him…”

I put my hands together as though in prayer and pressed them against my face.

“I’m begging you. _Please_. Please bring him back.”

“Okay”, said Hannah. “Okay. But we’ll do this my way. We’ll take our time preparing, and we won’t rush into this. I want it to be as safe as possible – I need you to be patient.”

“Yes, of course! Anything, I’ll do anything as long as you’ll bring him back.”

“Okay. Then we will.”

She looked at me and smiled a half-worried smile, and I smiled back honestly – I didn’t have to fake it.

That was the first time I’d smiled since he’d died.


	3. You Could Be My End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this Creeper story together, which tells the tale of how the anniversary show for Sex, Death, and the Infinite Void did not go as expected...
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Hannah's POV, and I write the chapters in Ian's POV

Hannah’s POV 

  
I couldn’t believe what i just agreed to do. For a while i found myself questioning if i really promised Ian to do this or if it was a nightmare. Actually the whole time since Will died seemed like a wild nightmare that we would soon wake up from and Will would still be here and make fun of us for freaking out about this dream but there is no waking up. It was all bitter reality. We really did have to bury our vampire.

  
Will was very much into stuff like vampires and he always joked about being one so we called him our vampire. Just like they call me their witch but the big difference is that i'm an actual witch. The fans think it's also just a joke. But i can’t even put in words how much we wished Will was an actual vampire because vampires don’t just drop dead, do they?

  
I also had to think about one sentence i said in my speech at his funeral. “Your witch has come to lay down her vampire in his grave" fuck now his witch will also rise her vampire from his grave.

  
I couldn’t stop thinking about what Ian persuaded me into doing. Of course a witch can resurrect the dead. As a witch, i know a spell for everything, even for this but the resurrection spell is hard to do and is very dangerous. Bringing Will back could result in my own death or maybe it doesn’t even work and I will day in vein. Ians heart would just be broken even more and he would feel responsible for it and i wanted to do it to make him feel better not to break him even more.

  
There is a spell for everything. Fuck, if i knew what was gonna happen to Will i could've prevented it with a spell and it would’ve been so much easier than bringing him back.  
Ian suspected Will was ill and never told us. He interpreted hints into the lyrics of Poisoned Heart. I wondered if it was true. I mean something must've been wrong with him. Why would a 33 old man just drop dead? Did he know something? If yes why didn’t he tell us? He knew about me being a witch! He could’ve told me and i could’ve healed everything with a spell and noone would’ve found out and most importantly he would still be here! It could’ve been our secret.

  
Those thoughts made my eyes fill with tears again. Will why did you do that to us! You didn’t only broke the hearts of us. You also traumatized the fans that you loved so dearly! They literally watched you die! And now you also put us in danger because Ian can’t live without you and i'm forced to do the most dangerous spell!

  
The tears were falling. The witch has become a crying bitch. I just couldn’t stop crying as i thought about a conversation me and Will had years ago! Actually it's been in like 2015, as i just joined the band and i told him that i'm a witch. He was really intrested in everything and he asked me if it was possible to bring back the dead and i told him about the resurrection spell and how hard and dangerous it is and i also told him something that i haven’t even told Ian. Bringing someone back requires the death of someone else. Controlling who it is, is probably even harder than the resurrection spell itself and if i don't do this or fuck up it will most likely be someone close to Will. Maybe one of us or a fan or even Charlotte. As we talked about it he told me to better not do it because he doesn’t want me to put my own life in danger. I realised that it was wrong agreeing to do this. As a witch i may be Powerful but i'm not supposed to play god. But i promised Ian and i couldn’t bring myself to break the promise. There was no turning back- i was going to bring Will back.

  
Doing this means i have to be very focused and centered all the time! If i lose focus once it would have desastorous consequences. This is why i need time to prepare myself. I have to practice to stay focused during hard spells.  
As the day of the resurrection we chose the halloween night. Halloween was Wills favorite holiday so we thought we’d make him happy with letting him come back on this day. We were going to meet up at his grave the late evening of the 30th and when it turns midnight i was going to start. I just hoped it would all work out as planned. 

  
Ever since the promise, Ian seemed to be feeling better. Even though he still missed Will badly he took better care of himself and sometimes he was smiling again. The last time i saw him smile before i promised to bring Will back was at that show Will died. Ian even had the idea to start working on the next Creeper album in the meantime so that Will only needs to do his vocals when he's back.

  
Will did something like that for Ian back in 2018 as Ian was sectioned. Will started working on the album anyway so Ian had something to come back to. Now Ian did that for Will. He started working on the album so Will had something to come back to.

  
I already have experience with writing lyrics because i already helped Will writing lyrics but this time i wrote the lyrics together with Ian and we planed that Will could sing those songs when he’s back. But he didn’t have to do all the lyrics because, like in the previous albums there’s one song that i sing. On this album it's a song where i sing about my fear of bringing Will back.

  
There’s also one very emotional song, that Ian sings. On this one he sings about the pain of losing Will and how he would never be ok without him.

  
The other songs are also very emotional and about this whole situation of Will dropping dead on stage, us missing him and bringing him back. 


	4. Loss Becomes Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this Creeper story together, which tells the tale of how the anniversary show for Sex, Death, and the Infinite Void did not go as expected...
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Hannah's POV, and I write the chapters in Ian's POV

Ian’s POV

Even though I knew Will would return eventually, I still missed him terribly. Life without him didn’t feel the same at all. The only thing I could do to take my mind off things is write songs, so I plunged myself into songwriting. It felt good to finally get some routine back into my empty life.

Me and Hannah wrote the lyrics for the album together, whilst the others focused on the instrumentals. After a few weeks, we already had most of the new album mapped out. Because it’s the only thing we could think about, the album focuses on our experiences of the past few weeks – strange to think it was only such a short time, in which so much happened.

Because Will was the colour in our life, everyone will be wearing black and white clothes on this album. I hope that when Will returns he can return in full colour, and bring us out of these grey times.

I tried to make sure I ate better, slept better (or at least lay in bed for eight hours a night), and generally took care of myself better. When Will returned, I wanted him to be able to return to see his band and best friend in good shape – that’s why I really started working on the album. Not just for me. For Will.

At the end of October, we didn’t yet have a title for the album, but we had a track-list which was nearly complete: we knew what we wanted each song to be about, and we’d recorded all the instrumentals and some of the vocals. All Will would have to do was fill in the missing parts, and it’d be complete. And not just the album would be complete – I’d finally be complete again.

We were going to bring Will back on the 31st of October, at midnight on his grave. Hannah warned me it was dangerous, but honestly, I was too excited to be scared. When that long-awaited day finally came, this is what the album looked like:

  1. **Before The Fall**



This song is about the time before everything went south. Back when Creeper was complete, when Will was still alive. The chorus went like this:

**“I remember sunsets in worn out vans**

**Life was so much better then**

**We were kings and queens**

**Hell couldn’t bring down our throne”**

  1. **The Final Song**



This song is about the moment it all did go to hell: the moment Will died on stage. The ending goes as follows:

**“I sang a song so fierce and bold**

**Of friends in dark places**

**Who could have imagined**

**That this would be my final song”**

  1. **Lights Out**



This song is for the Creeper fans, who were hurt and shocked so badly by Will’s death.

**“And when the lights went out in him**

**Their lives shone less brightly**

**When the lights went out on stage**

**The lights went out in them”**

  1. **Without You**



For this song we wrote the lyrics together with the whole band: it’s about each and every one of us, about how we experienced Will dying, and how we felt afterwards.

**“What is a pack to do**

**Without their leading vamp?**

**When the king died on stage**

**The court was left drained**

**They say ‘without you**

**Who is left to blame?’”**

  1. **I’m Nothing**



This song I wrote by myself, and I sang it myself too. It was the first time for me, so I was very nervous, but the song was too personal for anyone else to sing it. I still can’t listen to it without tearing up. It’s about life without Will – hard and cold. Here are the lyrics in their entirety:

**“I’m nothing**

**Nothing at all**

**Without your smile to guide me**

**Without your helping hand**

**My best friend**

**I’m sorry to say but –**

**I’m nothing**

**Nothing at all**

**What does anything matter**

**If you are not here**

**Life has lost its colour**

**All that’s left is fear**

**My best friend**

**I’m sorry to say but –**

**I’m nothing**

**Nothing at all**

**With you, I could face an army**

**Without you, I can’t even face myself**

**Without you,**

**I’m nothing at all”**

  1. **Lay Him Down**



Just one sentence, spoken by Hannah:

**“Your witch has come to lay down her vampire in his grave”**

  1. **Purple Flowers**



This one is about the funeral, that awful day:

**“Watching from above, I hear them say:**

**‘Purple flowers don’t do you justice**

**But it’s the only offering we can give**

**So please except this fateful gift’”**

  1. **Come Home**



In this one me and Hannah go back and forth, as I try to persuade her to bring back Will and she tells me it’s too dangerous – in the song’s chorus, I persuade her like this:

**“Please, I’m begging you**

**I need you to say**

**That you’ll bring him back**

**That he’ll come home someday”**

  1. **Rise Up**



Another spoken one-liner by Hannah:

**“Your witch has come to rise her vampire from his grave”**

  1. **Scared For Life**



This song was entirely written and sung by Hannah, about her feelings concerning the ritual. She wouldn’t let me read them before we had done the ritual – I suppose she doesn’t want me to know how scared she really is. Though surely, it can’t be that bad, can it? She’s a witch, after all.

  1. **The Return**



This song is going to be Will’s song, which he can sing about his return. We’ve recorded the instrumentals, and written the first line:

**“The vampire has risen from his grave”**

  1. **[Untitled Finale]**



We wanted to end the album on a hopeful note, so this song will be about us looking forward to a bright future with Will back among the living. We weren’t sure what to call it, nor how to end it. I’m certain that, when Will finally returns, we’ll know.

But first, I have to make my way to the graveyard. The sun has set, and the time has come – Hannah is waiting for me.

Will, you won’t have to be dead much longer – your friends are coming to bring you back.


	5. The Night The Dead Arose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this Creeper story together, which tells the tale of how the anniversary show for Sex, Death, and the Infinite Void did not go as expected...
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Hannah's POV, and I write the chapters in Ian's POV

Hannahs POV 

  
The time has come for the most special Creeper meeting we ever had and probably will ever have. It was the 30th of october, half an hour before it turns midnight. We were all gathered at Wills grave and waiting for midnight. 

  
I was close to shitting myself because I was so scared but I tried to look calm around the others and explained what i was doing and warned them what could happen if something goes wrong.

  
„When it turns midnight i’m going to draw a pentagram on the grave with a stick and light a candle and put it on the headstone then i will chant the spell to bring Will back. If a strong wind appears that blows out the candle then it worked. If it doesn’t work we have to try again another night. Bringing Will back requires someone else to die. It is very hard to control who it is but if i don’t try or fuck up then it’s very likely that it will be one of you guys or me or even Charlotte! And most importantly I have to stay focused during the whole thing! If i lose focus once it can have desastorous consequences that are much worse than Will not coming back. So please please please please do not talk to me at all until this is all over!“ i made them all promise me to not disturb me. 

  
After they all made the promise i had a look at my watch. Nerly midnight. I counted down the seconds. I’ve never felt such a bad fear in my whole life but the others seem nervous as well. Oh Will if only you could see what you’re putting us through.

  
Ten…

  
Nine…

  
Eight…

  
Seven…

Six…

  
Five…

  
Four…

  
Three…

  
Two…

  
One…

  
Midnight. Let's go. I took that stick and drew a oentagram on the grave. Then i lit the purple candle and put it on the headstone. The color of the candle doesn’t matter for this spell but i chose a purple one because it just suits Will and at the funeral it were purple roses we threw into the grave so why shouldn't it be a purple candle that helps bringing him back. After all this was done i took a few deep breaths to help me focus on this, then i said „your witch has come to rise her vampire from his grave“ before quietly chanting the spell that was supposed to bring him back

  
_„For thou who sleeps in stone and slay, heed this call, rise up and obey, treck on through the mortal door, assemble flesh and walk once more.“_

  
A few seconds, that felt like hours later a heavy wind appeared and had blown out the candle, showing us that the spell had worked and Will would be returning but for now i had to stay focused to try to control that none of Wills loved ones have to die as i suddenly heard Ian yelling at me like a little boy, asking if santa has finally been there, asking me „Did it work? When will i see Will again" 

  
He promised me to do whatever i want if i only i bring him back and now i literally warned him and made him promise to not talk to me and now he was the reason i fucked up because i lost focus.

  
Full of rage i yelled at him as loud as i could. I’m pretty sure that i’ve never been that angry at someone before.

  
„Ian! For fucks sake! What have i told you about talking to me while doing this! Now i couldn’t control who dies instead of Will! Why do you always have to fuck up everything! Can you ever do anything right? I highly doubt"

  
I couldn’t even put in words how pissed off i was at him! But my anger didn’t last long. He didn’t even react to my yelling. He just stared at me for a bit and the next second i saw him lying on the ground. Similar to Will on stage this fateful day. The only difference was that Ian was still breathing. I didn’t have a clue what happened and had no idea what i should say or do.

  
Maybe a few seconds later the earth on Wills grave moved and a hand appeared, then another hand and the head. And then someone climbed out of it. It was Will! He came back! He looked like we all knew him, just his skin has become paler. He looked even more like a real vampire. 

  
The past weeks we spent a lot of time planning what we would say when this moment comes and how he would react to seeing us and being back but nobody expected this. We forgot all the words we were going to say because of Ian. 

  
First Will looked at himself and at us and himself again. I assume he was confused, which was understandable considering he was dead until like a minute ago. The next second he rushed to Ian, screaming his name.

  
Did i see fangs as i saw him scream? Did he become an actual vampire now? I knew that if you do this spell the person you’re bringing back could be different but i didn’t expect him to become an actual vampire but i was sure he would be happy about it. 

  
He was kneeling by Ian and holding him in his arms. Ian was looking at Will with a slight smile on his face. Seemed like he has to give his life for Will but at least he could see him and i'm sure he was happy about Will being back.

  
Next i saw Will biting his own wrist and putting it on Ians mouth. Wasn’t this how vampires turn others into vampires? Was he trying to turn Ian? Was this Wills try to save him? 

  
After this Will was just holding Ian in his arms again. I heard Ians voice weakly saying „Will! thank you….“ In the middle of the sentence he suddenly turned quiet and Will desperately screamed „Ian! No!“ i asked him „Will? What happened? Is something wrong with Ian?“ Ians eyes were now closed and the only answer i got was a heartwrenching cry „I lost him forever…" I couldn’t hold back my tears. The last thing i said to him was horrible and now he had to give his life for Will and i didn’t have a chance to say sorry… He must’ve died thinking i hate him.


	6. The Edge Of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this Creeper story together, which tells the tale of how the anniversary show for Sex, Death, and the Infinite Void did not go as expected...
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Hannah's POV, and I write the chapters in Ian's POV

Ian’s POV

I heard voices at the edges of my mind. They were shouting.

“He’s dead. Dead! I’ve lost him forever Hannah, don’t you get it?!”

Will! Will’s voice! That meant he really had returned… Hannah really did it – she’d saved him. And now he was angry at her. He continued, his voice a little less loud now, but sounding extremely bitter.

“I’ve lost him forever, all because of _you_.” He spat the last word like venom.

Hannah’s voice piped up then, sounding shocked. “Me? Because of me?”

“Yes, because of you. Who else messed up the ritual then?”

“Ian did!”, Hannah shouted suddenly. “Ian distracted me! Without him I’d have been able to control where your new life-force was taken from!”

This was bad – they were both really angry now. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt as though they were shut with glue.

I could almost imagine the wild look on Will’s face as he then shouted:

“Don’t you dare speak about Ian like that! Why on earth did you bring him with you to the graveyard in the first place?! You knew this could happen, and you didn’t tell Ian, now did you?!”

Silence.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I wouldn’t have had to do the ritual at all if it weren’t for you.”

“What did you just say to me?!”

Come on, Ian, wake yourself up…

“When you really think about it, it’s obvious isn’t it? None of this would have happened if it weren’t for you. It-it’s all your fault! If you hadn’t died nothing would’ve happened! It’s not that hardly to simply stay the fuck alive!”

My eyes shot open, and I breathed in a shaky breath.

“Stop!”, I shouted. “Stop it right now!”

I looked into the shocked faces of Hannah and Will, both speechless. Then, they both rushed over to me and enveloped me in hugs.

“Oh my God, Ian! I’m so so sorry”, said Hannah. “I’ll never shout at you again.”

“Yeah, right”, I said, but grinned at her nonetheless.

“I thought I’d lost you forever…”, said Will. “How are you feeling?”

I hesitated.

“Like I… Could really eat a big juicy red steak. And my teeth feel odd.”

“So then my plan to save you really worked”, said Will. “You’re a vampire now, like me.”

As he said it I felt inside me that it was true. I looked at my own pale hands and at Will’s pale face. “Yes”, I said. “I suppose I am.”

Then I started laughing about the oddity of it all – a mixture between disbelief and relief. Will was back, and I was alive – well, sort of. Will started laughing too. God it was good to see his smile again! I’d missed him even more than I’d realized. And then Hannah was the last to join in, dissolving the last of the tension and the fight that had still hung in the air.

The three of us were back, and we laughed until we couldn’t laugh any more.

The situation wasn’t ideal, of course. I had zero idea of how I was going to be a vampire – but I was sure me and Will could find out together. He was the vampire expert after all! He’d teach me all about blood bags and late-night snacks and sunlight rings and empty mirrors. It was scary, but I knew that whatever had happened to us, we’d get through it.

But still, there was one big question that hung in my mind: why did Will die in the first place?


	7. Right From The Start, I Have Deceived You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this Creeper story together, which tells the tale of how the anniversary show for Sex, Death, and the Infinite Void did not go as expected...
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Hannah's POV, and I write the chapters in Ian's POV

Hannah’s POV

  
I was so glad Ian is alive! It was so heartbreaking to see Will like this! As Ian died in his arms he nearly lost his mind! We all went to my house, Will carried him all the way home. Vampires really are a lot stronger than humen! 

  
At home Will put Ian on my bed, and stayed by his side. It was so heartbreaking to watch. It was nearly the same as Will died on stage that fateful day. Ian didn’t leave Will until we dragged him off stage! You could clearly see how inseparable they are.

  
The sun was rising already, did Will and me seriously fight all night? Thank god i prepared their sunlight rings right as Ian came back! We were all sitting in the living room now. Sean, Oliver and Dan stayed here but spent the night in another part of the house to escape Will and me fighting! 

  
The mood was great now that all of us are united again. Will came back, Ian too. We weren’t talking, just enjoying the fact that Will was here, sitting with all of us instead of laying dead in that grave and that we didn’t lose Ian forever like we already thought we would have!  
It didn’t take any words, just the sight of Will sitting here with us after being dead for 3 months was enough to fill our hearts with a happiness so great that no words could ever describe! And we didn’t see Ian this happy since Will died! 

  
After sitting in silence for a while, Ian suddenly raised his voice „Erm…Will, can i ask you something?“ Will answered with a smile „of course, you can ask me anything!“ then Ian asked the question all of us had in mind those past three months. „Why?“ 

  
„Why what?“ Will asked Ian, a bit confused until Ian said what he meant… „Why did you die in the first place“ Will hesitated before he answered quietly like a child that admits that he did something wrong. „It's erm…It's kinda a long story…“ it seemed like he was trying to avoid this question. Did he really hide something from us?

  
„Tell it, we have all time in this World…“ Ian insisted on getting his question answered. „Fine, i'll tell you…“ Will moaned.

  
After a few seconds he started telling the full Story. „Well erm… where do i start…you know 2 years ago as all this shit went down? While i suffered a loss in my family, you were sectioned the next day and all this? I couldn’t deal with it at all i had the worst of panic attacks like every day and I nearly became an alcoholic and it was all too much you know…“ Ian interrupted him nervously „so i killed you?...“ he asked him. Will answered „No, it was noones fault after all!“ Ian asked again „But what happened then?“ 

  
He continued telling „Well later on my doctor said all this shit weakened my heart and he told me to stop performing or at least be less wild on stage or my heart could stop any second…“ 

  
He took a short break. Talking about this seemed really hard. „I thought he was being paranoid or something and i didn’t change a thing and i never told anyone, not even Charlotte knew a thing… I didn’t believe it was that bad, i was feeling fine and yeah i also didn’t want to worry anyone… i knew you would freak out and be paranoid about everything i do and you would freak out i would die whenever something is going on and i wanted to spare you this…“

  
He took another break. Ian was crying, I was fighting the tears too. I think Will was close to crying as well and i doubt the others felt any better. 

  
Will carried on „And this show… I was feeling fine in the beginning i really did and since it was a special show i put in some extra energy. I was running and jumping around all the time and i couldn’t stop head banging and stuff and it was all perfect until all my friends… i was feeling unwell, and it wasn’t just because this song is hard to sing, i actually felt shitty! And it just got worse! I remembered the doctor's words and i realised he wasn’t that wrong after all. I could feel that this night would be the end! I just tried to hold on at least until leaving the stage, i didn’t want the fans to see me like this, i didn’t want them to worry at all and dying in front of them would’ve been the least i wanted and then the last thing i remember is Hannah doing more careful with your heart…“  
Ian couldn’t stop crying. I told Will what happened then „Well Will…i'm sorry but that’s what happened, you did that- while i was saying but i wish i were- i just wanted to say the second i wish i were- you just dropped dead on stage in front of everyone- the fans have seen it all! They screamed your name in panic we just ran to you but it was too late, you were gone…remember the girl that told us she's a fan since nearly the beginning but this was her first ever Creeper show? She flew all the way from germany for us and she had to watch you die…“ Will started to cry, i was crying we all were crying. Will sobbed „i'm sorry" 

  
It took a while until we calmed down. Even though Will was back it was still very painful for us to think about that moment Will dropped dead on stage and Will, he obviously felt bad for putting us all through this and that the fans had to see it. 

  
After we all calmed down a little i told Will what we were doing while he wasn’t with us. „Will, those 3 month you weren't with us we started writing our next album. We were working on it like day and night to keep ourselves sane and we’re nearly done! Most lyrics are written as well. All we need is your vocals and one song still needs lyrics. Ian sings a song, I sing a song and yeah as soon as you're ready we could go to the studio to finish the album! But of course we don't wanna pressure you…“ 

  
„Stop treating me like a raw egg! I won’t die again from singing some songs! Especially not since i'm an actual vampire now! I'm basically immortal! Also i can't wait to see what i missed!“ Will told me.

  
I said „but before we go, i have one more thing to show you guys!“ I wanted to show them my song, i haven’t revealed the lyrics to them yet. I didn’t want them to see how i felt about it all before Will was back but now where Will was right here i just started singing this song to them.

  
**Of course I want to see you again  
But not in this way  
I'd rather be certain that you're gone  
Than kill another today**

**I'm not a killer and don't wanna be killed  
Shitting myself, shaking and sweating  
Going through my biggest fear  
All for you, our closest friend**

**Why did i agree? Isn't this wrong?  
I am a witch, not a god!  
Life and death is not in my Hand!  
Tell me, do you even want to be back?**

**I'm not a killer and don't wanna be killed  
Shitting myself, shaking and sweating  
Going through my biggest fear  
All for you, our closest friend**

**And if i lose my life tonight  
welcome me with open arms!  
I love you and doing it all for you**

**I'm not a killer and don't wanna be killed  
Shitting myself, shaking and sweating  
Going through my biggest fear  
All for you, our closest friend**


	8. We Could Run Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this Creeper story together, which tells the tale of how the anniversary show for Sex, Death, and the Infinite Void did not go as expected...
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Hannah's POV, and I write the chapters in Ian's POV

Ian’s POV

Hannah’s song had moved us all into a tearful silence. Had the ritual really weighed on her so heavily? I felt sorry for my carelessness in asking her to perform such an enormous task – but still I was glad I had asked her, because God knows where we’d be if she hadn’t done it? Not here with Will, that’s for certain.

It was Will himself who broke the silence.

“Thank you, Hannah. For doing such a thing for me – and for your beautiful song. I’m so-”

“You don’t have to say you’re sorry,” said Hannah. She looked me in the eye, as she could see I was about to protest. “Neither of you. I-I’m just glad we’re all back together.”

We all hugged her then, but I could see in Will’s eyes he still wanted to apologize.

Over the course of the next few weeks, we finished the album, together. We really were together once again, all of us! Many tears were shed in that studio, some for the awful things that had been, but most for the happy things that were yet to come, and were already happening right at that moment.

Will wrote the rest of the lyrics for the song ‘The Return’, which started with **“the vampire has risen from his grave”**. It ended up sounding like this:

**“The vampire has risen from his grave**

**A man with a story to tell**

**Of a boy who grew up**

**Only to fall to hell**

**His return was not**

**How he would imagine it to be**

**You die all over again**

**If you see your friend die at your feet**

**The vampire stumbles through the streets**

**His witch guides his hand**

**They fight all through the night**

**Over their broken friend**

**His return was not**

**How he would imagine it to be**

**You die all over again**

**If you see your friend die at your feet**

**A vampire sits up straight**

**As he begs his friends**

**The fighting is too much**

**Please just let it end**

**His return was not**

**How he would imagine it to be**

**You feel alive again**

**If you see your friend wake from his sleep”**

And then came what we’d first imagined to be the end of the album: the final happy song, which we decided to call ‘Midnight’s Children’. Together with Will we wrote these lyrics:

**“We started in the sun**

**Purple flowers**

**The bloom of our lives**

**Then came the rain and thunder**

**Falling underneath**

**The blackened deepest sky**

**Yet we will bloom again**

**Maybe not in sun or rain**

**But we will bloom again**

**Then came sorrow**

**And sorrow**

**Became empty routine**

**Then came fire**

**A candle in the wind**

**And we rose again**

**We will bloom again**

**Maybe not in sun or rain**

**But we will bloom again**

**We drink the liquor**

**Red blood**

**Flowing like wine**

**We feel no fear**

**Tears of happiness**

**Stream like a river of sound**

**We bloom again**

**Maybe not in sun or rain**

**But we bloom again –**

**Like midnight’s children we go together,**

**Forever, into the night”**

With those final lyrics, we suddenly knew what we were going to call our album: ‘Forever, Into the Night’.

It was the perfect name to sum up all that had happened to us – Will went into that night, not just because he died, but because he came back immortal – and I did with him. And us, and Creeper, we would forever live on, not only because two members were vampires and one was a witch, but because our bond was so strong. The bond we shared with each other, with our fans, and with our music – it could never be broken, not in a thousand lifetimes.

We knew the fans would love it, and it would hopefully make up for all the sadness of these past few months.

Yet Will still felt as though something was missing – he said he still had some things to say – and so he asked if he could write one more song at the end of the album. He called the song ‘I’m Sorry’, and you really feel his emotions in his voice as you hear him sing. Now I can’t even imagine the album without it:

**“I never wanted to hurt you like this**

**Leaving you was never on my mind**

**But still I did, in front of your eyes**

**You had to watch me go**

**And there was nothing I could do, I can only say**

**I'm so sorry!**

**Sorry for everything**

**I'll never do it again so please**

**Forgive me**

**Your hearts were mine to protect**

**I was meant to never let them break**

**But still I did, I fucked them up**

**I shattered them beyond repair**

**And there was nothing I could do, I can only say**

**I'm so sorry!**

**Sorry for everything**

**I'll never do it again so please**

**Forgive me”**

With that final song as its outro, the album really was complete. All those months spent working, crying, sweating and eventually laughing had finally payed off.

To properly announce the album, we held a large photoshoot. Charlotte, who was overjoyed, did our make-up and helped us get our costumes on: all of us in black and white, expect for Will, who was dressed in clothes the scarlet red of blood. Fitting for a vampire. I too had a red element in my outfit: a single red rose in my upper left pocket – close to my heart.

During the photoshoot, I kept smiling and looking around at my dearest friends – this was it! For the first time in a long time, I was looking forward to the future – happy for us all to go together, forever, into the night.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this Creeper story together, which tells the tale of how the anniversary show for Sex, Death, and the Infinite Void did not go as expected...
> 
> Chantal wrote this epilogue in Will's POV
> 
> Chantal wrote the chapters in Hannah's POV, and I wrote the chapters in Ian's POV

Will's POV

Those last few months were insane, i mean the ones i was alive in. The others well, according to what i was told were very dark, just like a night that lasted for 3 whole months just there wasn’t even a moon or stars to shine for them, just blackest night.

  
We actually didn’t want to announce that i was back until the album announcement but a certain best friend of mine called Ian Miles was too excited about me being back and we both being vampires that he posted this photo of us together. I think it was the day after I came back. Hannah took the photo with an old polaroid. Ian took a photo of the photo with his phone and posted it with the caption “the vampires.”

  
He didn’t say a word that i was on the picture but our fans are a little too smart sometimes. Some of them recognized me and it didn’t take longer than maybe a few minutes until the first one commented “Wait, isn't that Will!?” and the Creeper cult went insane for the first time since the death of their leader, which was me.

  
They created wild theorys, like before it all happened. One theory said that i faked my death to tease a new album while others said that Ian was just sharing old pictures of us to remember me. But not a single theory even came close to the truth, that our witch, Hannah, perfomed a ressurection to bring me back. 

  
I let them continue their theorys for a while and honestly, it was fun to watch them get lost in their theorys and distancing themselves from the truth more and more. 

  
After watching their theorys for a few days i made the announcement of my return.

  
_“Hello everyone,_

_I saw you recognizing me on the photo of Ian and I'd like to confirm that it is me and that i have returned from the dead, thanks to my favorite witch, Hannah!_

_  
Btw, I actually am a vampire now"_

  
I am fully aware that this sounds like i faked my death for the new album or something but i swear it was all real. 

  
After this announcement i got a lot of hate for faking my death. People gave me a shitstorm because this is not funny because the news actually broke everyones heart. I heard that even people who didn’t know Creeper were grieving for me and once again i apologize for every single heart my death has broken and i swear this is all real. I wouldn’t ever fake a thing like that, so many people had to celebrate their birthday without me! Hannah, Charlotte, Ian, Sean...

  
The poor souls who had been there at this fateful show i died at, were the first ones to believe me. They've seen it all and they said you cannot fake it this well and that the panic in the guys can only be real. Still a lot didn’t believe me or them and i was forced to post photos of my fangs and of my own, now empty, grave. The realisation i didn’t fake a thing must've been a bigger shock to them than the news of my sudden death on stage.

  
And Charlotte also didn’t believe a word about me being back and i can't even blame her because i would’ve reacted the same if it was the other way round. I wanted to surprise her with a phone call. She stayed in Manchester, in our house, she didn’t change a thing, as if i would return any second. She got even closer to my band mates after losing me. I stayed with them in Southampton. I was buried there because even though i lived in Manchester the last year or so my soul always belonged here, in Southampton. 

  
My band mates got Charlotte to sent them my old phone, no idea how they did that but they used a fake reason. For some reason she didn’t even cancel my phone contract so i could keep my old Number. Everything was just like i left it. They knew about my number still existing, because while i was gone, Ian called me just to hear my voice on the mailbox. Speaking of my mailbox, it was full of messages of my band, mainly Ian and Hannah, telling me how much they miss me and Ian even said that Hannah was bringing me back. Ians later messages said “i can’t wait to have you back.” 

  
As i had my phone back, the first thing i planned to do was calling Charlotte. According to my band mates, it hit her really bad so i knew it would be the biggest shock for her if she gets a call from my number but that’s just my kind of humor! I've always had a dark humor but it seems to have gotten even darker now that i died and was ressurected as a immortal creature i always loved and dreamt of being. 

  
As i called Charlotte with my number, i was hoping she would even pick up and eventually she did but didn’t give me a chance to say anything. Instead she was lecturing “Ian or Hannah or whoever you are, i did not send you Wills phone for you to Prank call me! I can’t fucking handle this life without him! How would you feel if someone tries to make you believe he's here when he's clearly not!?”  
Listening to her lecture was quite amusing, considering i actually am Will. After she was done i replied “But Charlotte, it is me! I'm back!” i was preparing myself to her crying out of happiness and yelling at me how much she missed me but all i got was a inflamed and painful sounding scream “I have no clue how you faked his voice this well but you’re going too far and if i ever find out who of you does this to me, you will wish you were never born! And just so you know- Will would be ashamed for you!” With those words she ended the call but i wouldn’t be Will Gould if i gave up now. I know Charlotte and she would give anything to find out who did this to her so i decided to facetime time her. She would expect to see the one doing this to her and then be overjoyed of seeing me.

  
As expected she picked up the video call, looking so furious that it nearly scared me. I've never seen her like this and i can’t even blame her. If she died and someone makes me believe she’s back, this person would be my next meal or if i weren’t a vampire i'd still spill their blood. But this furious glance on her face didn’t last long as she saw my face. She started to cry the moment she realised that it really is me and just sobbed into the phone “how" and i told her everything i know and even i shed some tears not only because of being sorry for leaving her like this but also because i also mentioned what happened to Ian and even though he's back too it still breaks my heart that my first memory after coming back is him dying in my arms. As i mentioned how they made an album without me and we're now finishing it with me she immediately offered to do our make up for the new era again! 

  
Finishing the album went really quick. The guys did a fantastic job with what they did so far and it amazes me how quick they made almost a whole album. Even most lyrics were finished, that i only had to sing them. I worked my ass off so that it was all done within 2 or 3 weeks after my return.

  
As a release date we picked the 14th of January 2022 which is the Friday after my birthday. The record company mainly lets us do what we want anyway especially after they had seen how we did the fake break up thing, they warned us of doing, and then coming back with a top 5 Album and after the first shock of me returning they already were joking about how they wouldn’t expect me to stay dead forever anyway! 

  
This time we did no cryptic stunt before the album release and we announced it just a few weeks before the release.

  
We weren’t sure if we wanted the public to know about Ian but eventually we had no choice but to tell the whole story because one day as Ian and me were hanging out we bumped into a fan. She was one of the poor souls who had to watch me die. She saw us a lot of times before and this one time was so hard for her and the minute she saw me she hugged me so tightly because she was so glad that she didn’t loose me forever but it scared her a little because as a vampire my skin feels as cold as the skin of a corpse. She also hugged Ian and she expected his skin to feel warm but it didn’t and of course she wanted to know why the hell he was a vampire and i didn’t want to lie to her so i told her the full story and eventually we told it public too and of course everyone was heartbroken as they heard what happened to Ian. Even though he's back people lost their minds over his death.

  
The response to our new album was overwhelming! It seems to be a rollercoaster of a emotions not only for us but also for everyone listening to it and it debuted on number 1! Creeper actually made a number 1 record and i missed most of it!

  
A very hilarious thing were Interviews about the album. Interviewers asked me all kinds of questions about the album, questions i couldn’t answer! I knew just as much as them and all i could say was “i have no idea why they did it the way they did it. I was dead and returned to the finished album i only sang the lyrics they gave me” and then both laughed and the next questions were about my death and how i managed to return which was another question i couldn’t say much about. I'm a vampire, not a witch. If they want to know how to bring back the dead they have to ask Hannah and if they want to know how dangerous it is then Ian can also say something but not me. I only know what Hannah told me in 2015. But i’m the band's frontman so everyone wants to interview me but this time Hannah and Ian can answer the questions better. But my death and return seems to be intresting too! 

  
Eventually i got some more inside about what happened because we made some music videos where we basically acted out what actually happened.

  
The first one was for The Last Song, in this one i had to act out my own death. The video mostly Showed us Performing but mainly focused on me and in the end i dropped dead.  
The next video was for Purple Flowers. This video showed my funeral. The guys wore their normal outfits for this era, all black and white. They told me that this was what they wore at my actual funeral! So for the video Ian didn’t wear the Rose he normally wears this era. All in all they told me that the videos are very close to the actual events. 

  
With the black and white clothes they want to resemble that i was the color in their lives and as i died everything turned black and white and this is also why they put me in that blood red outfit- to show who the color in their lives is and the red to show that i'm a vampire. The red rose on Ian hints that he is a vampire now too and other than that he's in black and white too to show that he lost me, the color in his life.

  
The next video was Scared For Life. This one showed Hannah doing this ritual to bring me back and we even included Ian disturbing her.  
The next video, The Return was kind of a continuation of Scared For Life and for me the hardest of those videos because it shows the worst moment of my whole life: Ian dying. The video shows my return and Ian dying in my arms and of course me turning him and then Hannah and me fighting. In the video we were pushing each other to show that we were fighting because you don’t hear the words in the video and Ian coming back and making us stop fighting. The ending scene is us hugging him.

  
The next video was Midnight’s Children. This one just shows us all together, laughing together, crying together, doing things together just all of us together and the ending scene was us walking hand in hand into darkness to hint the album title. Forever, into the night.  
There also is a bonus video for I'm Sorry, just showing me at the piano. A bit similar to the video for All My Friends. Yes we're really turning tragedy into art!

  
My Band mates still treat me like a raw egg sometimes. It annoys the hell out of me sometimes but at the same time i can’t really blame them. They seem to be scared of losing me again. It won’t happen again but tell that to the ones that saw me just dropping dead from one second to the next. This really must’ve been their worst nightmare! One second everything was perfect, doing an anniversary show for an important album in our career the next second everything turned to shit because i was laying dead on stage and now they must be scared that it happens again.

  
Everything i do i have to promise them to not drop dead again, and when i work my ass off on something they’re like “Don’t overwork yourself or you’ll drop dead again" but guess what- i'm a vampire so it literally can’t happen again. 

  
Even though i always loved vampires and kinda wished to be one, it still kind of feels weird to actually be one. Always weird when Ian and me have to break in into the hospital to steal blood bags but it's better than having to hurt and kill people all the time which could happen too easily if we're hungry. The newspapers are full of reports that blood bags are disappearing without a trace but luckily noone will ever find out it's us! We can't leave fingerprints and we're way too fast to be seen and if ever someone does see us- we can make them forget seeing us or they could as well be a nice meal for us. 

  
My band is now probably going to be celebrating my second birthday on halloween and like i know them and the fans they will still freak out every july 31st, celebrating my death anniversary even though i'm back! Can i celebrate my death anniversarys with them or do they want me to disappear every july 31st?  
The fans now see the koko as a cursed venue because of us. First we announce a fake break up in this venue then i literally drop dead on stage. They see every single weird thing happening to bands after playing the koko as a part of the curse! They call this the “Koko curse" 

  
Tonight we're going to do our first concert after all this happened and despite the fact that we're playing the Koko again, it was sold out after a few minutes. Insane how they’re still willing to set their feet into a cursed venue for us but i promise that this time i will not drop dead.


End file.
